This Love we share
by twil1ghtluv
Summary: What if Lucas was the son Dan picked and Nathan was the good boy. Haley is Nathan best friend and shes like a sister to him. But what happens when she start liking the other brother. This is a Brathan and Laley Off HAUTIUS
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own _One Tree Hill_. It belongs to Mark Schwahn and the CW. But I will love to own Chad Mitchell Murray.

Summary:What if Lucas was the son Dan picked and Nathan was the good boy. Haley is Nathan best friend and shes like a sister to him. But what happens when she start liking the other brother. This is a Brathan and Laley with a little bite of Jeyton. Haley is kind of not the same girl she's into a lot of other thing.{I'll explain later}

Author's Note: everyone this is my first story please review and give me any pointers. My inspiration to write books came from my best friend Taja so give me so ideas and I love one tree hill. To see the outfits for some chapter go to my author page.

* * *

Chapter 1

"Lucas Eugine Scott wake up." Brooke yell at Lucas.

"What Brooke what do you possibly need at this time" he said.

"You to wake we need to get to school by 7:00 so get up now"she said.

"Can you please stop yelling at me please I'm get up okay"he said. "By the way what are you wearing" he said looking at her.

"It called a dress" she said in a black dress with black heels.

"okay what ever let me get dress okay brooke"he said.

When they got to school they noticed Nathan sitting by self so Luke took this as an opportunity to humiliate his lil brother."So Nate wheres the geek you hang with these days" Lucas asked.

Nathan was about to talk when brooke interrupted him."Luke her name is Haley and she's not a geek gosh luke can you at least leave her a lone this year brooke said. Remembering what happen this summer to haley.

_Flashback_

" _Haley right"brooke asked as she saw haley walking to the cafe. When she that haley was on the edge of tears she stop her car and got out. Brooke always liked haley thats why she always tell luke to leave her alone but deep down she knew that haley liked her to. Plus brooke has a crush on nathan for the longest of time in her life since she first met him till now. "Haley whats wrong did you get hurt"brooke asked_

_Yeah Chris was cheating on me with my sister Taylor I just caught them in his house and they been doing that for 3 months."haley said sobbing. _

"_Does nathan Know hales"brooke asked _

"_No and please don't tell him or Lucas because luke will make fun of me and nathan will try to hurt Chris." Haley said _

" _I won't I promise I have to get home to get ready for luke coming back"brooke said "oh and cute outfit. END OF FLASHBACK _

____________________________________________________________________________


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill. It belongs to Mark Schwahn and the CW. But I will love to own Chad Mitchell Murray.

Author's Note: everyone this is my first story please review and give me any pointers. My inspiration to write books came from my best friend Taja so give me so ideas and I love one tree hill. To see the outfits for some chapter go to my author page.

Haley got out of her sister car faster than she imagine. She was happy that her parent was giving her sister the house but even more happier that she was moving in with brooke.  
She and brooke became close over the summer so when haley told her about her parents she said that haley can stay with her at her house. Haley just back from spending time with her sister Emily in Los Angles the day before school started she haven't seen brooke since before she left now with her new look haley going to get ready. She decided to wear a Hollister shirt with a pair of shorts and chucks on. She went to get her car from Keith Scott motors where nate work. She had an BMW m3 convertible it was red and a hard top.

"So luke find anyone capable of being your girl this year"Jake asked.

"This year I'm picking her "Tim said

"Yall are acting like the girl is a package deal or something so you know I'm picking her this year"brooke said.

"Whatever"Luke said "Brooke you pick my girl I pick your boy".

"Sure whatever"she said there was only one boy brooke liked and that was nathan but he didn't recognize her enough to realize it .But then a thought came to her if she get Luke and Haley together she and Nate can be together speaking of haley where is she brooke wondered.

"Who's that girl there"Tim asked knocking brooke out of her thoughts.

"I don't know but she's hot "jake said

"No way guys that..........thats"brooke said but Lucas cut her off.

Who Brooke"the boys asked together staring at brooke.

"Haley nathan friend Haley"she said smiling as luke stared at haley.

How could he not realize the body she had before she was a geek last year but this year a total goddess.

"Take a picture it last longer"Haley said as she pass luke friends.

"Haley wait up"Tim said as he was about to follow her her locker but jake stopped him.

"Come on playboy lets get to class"brooke said as they follow her to class.

After school luke saw haley standing at her locker and took it as an opportunity to ask her to the party this weekend. "Hi haley can we talk "luke asked.

"Sure what about and if it about nathan leave me out"she said

"No I'm having a party and wanted you and mi lil bro to come"he said

"Wait is lucas asking me to a party"she teased

"And nate to you forgot"he teased "so are you going"

"Sure I be there"she said as she closed her locker"well bye luke "

"Haley wait "he said grabbing her by her arm and giving her a kiss on the cheek that made her tremble when he saw that he smiled "Bye and come to the party "and with that he was gone leaving her surprise and happy.

Author note:Next chapter brathan and laley first kiss and sorry for brathan I this chapter keep reading and comments


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill. It belongs to Mark Schwahn and the CW. But I will love to own Chad Mitchell Murray.

Author Note: the outfits from chapters are on my profile page I hope you enjoy. Tell your friend to read it gonna get better.

Chapter 3

Lucas walk into her class room remembering what happen at the party.

_Flashback_

"_Haley can we talk"Lucas asked her._

"_Sure what do you need?"she asked_

"_Haley I think you should go you don't belong around us okay so leave"he said_

"_oh okay bye then"she said tears coming to her eyes._

"_Luke what did you do"brooke asked _

"_I told her that she needed to go home to study"he said _

"_well you hurt her luke didn't I say leave her alone this year at least luke._

"_Whatever wheres Caliey"he asked _

"_Unbelievable"Brooke said_

_Lucas went around the house looking for Caliey but what he found was wrong his best friend making out with his brother. So he just left the party._

_end of flashback_

"Look it is little mean that you invited her to a party to mess with her"Jake said

"So she is my stupid brothers friend not ares"Luke said slamming his locker shut"Yall coming or what"he asked

"Yeah sure"Tim Said

Luke knew it was wrong to torture Haley for no reason but she is his enemy and brother's best friend.

"Anyway where's brooke at"Lucas asked

"Last I saw her she was looking for you"Jake said

"I'll go find her"Lucas said.

"Hey luke wats up"Brooke ask

"Whats up is that you've been making out with Nathan Brooke I saw yall Saturday whats up with you do you like him brooke do you?Lucas asked

"Yeah luke I do but I'm not going to go out with him and why do I need your permission to date your not my dad okay he hate Dan just like you luke when are you going to realize that"Brooke yelled.

"When I won't to brooke if you want him gone ahead because if you do were not friends no more"Luke said walking away............

"Luke wait up"Brooke said running to him

"What now"he said walking into the gym.

"Luke your my best friend and he's your brother I still want to be friends okay but I like him luke"Brooke cried

"Alright look yall can talk but this doesn't mean me and him are friends"luke said giving his best friend a hug.

"Luke do one thing for me please."Brooke said

"anything"he said

"Apologize to Haley okay that was mean what you did"she said hitting him on the arm

"Ow okay I will do you know where she is Brooke"he asked

"Yeah she in the tutoring center stupid so go now"Brooke said.

When he got in the hallway he saw Chris Keller by haley at her locker. So he stood in hearing distance so they don't hear or see him.

"Look hales it was a mistake to cheat on you with Taylor okay I want you back. Chris cried

"Well I don't want you back Chris where over goodbye"Haley said walking away but Chris grab her arm.

"Listen haley a listen well your going to want me back sooner are later get. He said still holding her arm.

"Let go Chris that hurt"she cried

"Okay bye then" he said leaving the school and haley at her locker crying.

"Are you okay"Lucas asked her coming bye her locker.

"Why do you even care Luke okay just leave me alone okay "she said crying

"Look I don't but you look sad so I asked okay"he said helping her up from the ground.

"look I don't need your help okay I have to go but"she said

"But what "he asked

"You need to go nathan coming "she said

"Alright "he said with that smirk "look I'm sorry about the party haley"he said walking away.

Next is the boy toy auction

dates

and jealousy ex boy friends


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own _One Tree Hill_. It belongs to Mark Schwahn and the CW. But I will love to own Chad Mitchell Murray.

Summary:What if Lucas was the son Dan picked and Nathan was the good boy. Haley is Nathan best friend and shes like a sister to him. But what happens when she start liking the other brother. This is a Brathan and Laley with a little bite of Jeyton. Haley is kind of not the same girl she's into a lot of other thing.{I'll explain later}

Author's Note: everyone this is my first story please review and give me any pointers. My inspiration to write books came from my best friend Taja so give me so ideas and I love one tree hill. To see the outfits for some chapter go to my author page.

Chapter 4-Boy Toy

"Welcome to the tree hill high boy toy auction and have a good time tonight ladies and gentleman"Mouth said

"Look haley I need you to bye luke for I can get nathan please"brooke cried

"So I take it luke said yall can date"haley said with a smile

"Not actually he said we can hookup and stuff but him and nate are not friends"brooke said with a fake cry that made haley laugh."What "brooke asked .Nothing tigger lets go in before mouth goes crazy.

"First up Tim Smith first start off at 12 dollars"Coach said

"13"yelled a girl

"20"yelled another

"40"yelled Gigi

"Sold Tim goes to Mrs. Gigi"Coach Said

_A few minutes later _

"Next is Nathan Scott start at 50 dollars "Coach said

"120"yelled a girl

"140"yelled another

"300"brooke yelled

"Sold to Miss. Davis"Coach said "Last we have the captain of the basketball team Lucas Scott bidding will beginning a 20 dollars"

"60"yelled a girl

"100"yelled another

"Brooke I only have 120 dollars so I can't buy him sorry"Haley said with a frown

"120"yelled a girl

"300"yelled brooke holding up haley hand.

"Sold to Miss. James and that completes are auction"Coach said

"Wait Coach can I bye Marvin for 500"Shelly yelled

"Well I guess Marvin to Miss. Simon and that end it goodnight."Coach said

Brooke and Haley smiled at Shelly they knew she had a long time crush on mouth since she meet him.

"Nathan it look like haley has a thing for me so watch out she might be my next hookup"Lucas said with a smirk

Next thing Lucas saw was Nathan fist coming towards him."Don't ever think of Haley that way or I will"Nathan said but was cut off by Tim.

"Or you'll what"Tim said as Nathan walk away from him

"I will hurt him as bad as I can"Nathan said

"Lucas you bet get out their Haley's waiting she looks hot man and tell her I want that holla." Tim said

"Tim just say I want to date anyway where's Jake"Lucas asked

"He went to visit this Peyton chick"Tim said

"Ooh okay let me go meet Haley..oh have fun with Gigi Tim Lucas said with a laugh

Nobody else was at the school expect Coach,Tim,Gigi,and teachers. When he found Haley she was outside a by pole she look cute to him standing there."Hey"he said

"So what do you want to do Lucas"she asked

"I thought I will just go home and so you can go home"he said with a smile.

"Oh I'll walk home then bye"she said walking away

"Haley I was playing"He said grabbing her arm with a laugh

"You are so mean"she said slapping him on the arm playfully

"So haley where are we going since you brought me tonight and may I ask why"he said

"Yes you can and it's the rivercourt "she said

"The place I beat nathan last year"he asked

"Yes but he beat you Lucas"she said

"Um Nathan why are we going to your mom cafe"Brooke asked nervously

"Because I want to show you something and second I never thought Brooke Davis will ever be nervous around me"Nathan said laughing until brooke hit his arm

"Shut up and Whatever"She sad embarrassed

"Omg Luke what happen to your eye"Haley ask as he got his basketball out the trunk.

"Um Nathan punch me before I came out the locker room....And before you ask it was about you......I was surprise that you pick me an he took it the wrong ..."Lucas said

"Ooh"was all she said and then she kiss his eye for him before taking the ball from him and running to the court

"This is war Nate"he said to himself

"Nathan this is so cute "Brooke said as she saw the golf court at the roof of the cafe.

"Wanna play golf"he asked

"Sure" she said

They played for a long time after that they got something to eat and fell asleep at the Brooke's house.

"So Haley want to play Truth or Dare"Lucas asked

"Sure"she said not knowing what she was getting into

"Okay truth or dare"he asked

"Truth"she said

"Okay why was you crying the other day"he asked

"Oh can I have a dare"she asked

"Yeah I dare you to kiss me after are date"he said

"That's a part of the rules "she said

"Oh I know"he said with a smirk making haley blush

"Whatever truth or dare"she said

"Dare"he said

"I dare you to kiss the girl you like next time you see her "she said

"Truth or dare Haley"he said

"Dare Lucas"she said

"I dare you to tell me why you were crying the other day"he said

"Because this summer Chris cheated on me with my sister and I wont forgive him or take him back"she said close to tears

"You still love don't you hales "Luke asked

"No …............HE CHEATED ON ME WITH MY SISTER THAT WHY IM CRYING she yelled. They sat quietly for awhile before she had said sorry.

"It's okay ...um do you want me to drive you home now"he asked .

"Yeah"she said with a weak smile

She started walking to his car when he ran up and put a arm around her. "Thanks"she said."Don't worry about it "he said

"Um right here"she said

"Hey you live by Brooke"He said

"Yeah"she said getting out of the car.

"Haley"he said before she got out

"Yes"she said

"The Kiss of the night"he said and with that her lips was on his

Next

Nathan finds out about haley living with brooke

Lucas finds out about it and where nate stayed the night

Luke kiss haley again but in front of nate

Chris back and make up drama

and Haley cousin Peyton comes

A/n sorry for the wait I was busy I will try to update this week my birthday is Dec.3 so I will be updating for yall and for breathe-in3 did you get my message about working together Also Shelly Simon is the clean teen girl.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own _One Tree Hill_. It belongs to Mark Schwahn and the CW. But I will love to own Chad Mitchell Murray.

Summary:What if Lucas was the son Dan picked and Nathan was the good boy. Haley is Nathan best friend and shes like a sister to him. But what happens when she start liking the other brother. This is a Brathan and Laley with a little bite of Jeyton. Haley is kind of not the same girl she's into a lot of other thing.{I'll explain later}

Author's Note: everyone this is my first story please review and give me any pointers. My inspiration to write books came from my best friend Taja so give me so ideas and I love one tree hill. To see the outfits for some chapter go to my author page.

CHAPHTER 5 -ARRIVE

When Haley got up she thought it was a dream her kissing the basketball star of tree hill. She got up took and shower and made breakfast. When she heard someone coming down the stairs she immanently thought it was brooke but it wasn't.

"Hey brooke how was the date"Haley said halfway yelled

"Haley what are you doing here"Nathan said as he saw her

"I'm um ..wait what about you"she said

"Cause I fell asleep now your turn"he said

She told him the story about what happen this summer and he was mad she didn't tell him early.

"So you'll tell Brooke but not your best friend haley that's wrong on so many levels and you know that."he said angrily

"I was I didn't know how nate trust me please"she cried

"No and tell brooke don't call me "he said slamming the door behind him as he left.

"I'm sorry hales"Brooke said

"It's okay I have to go um talk to you later and luke think I live next door so bye"haley said getting her books

"What haley "brooke said

"Tell you later brooke bye bud"haley said with a smile

When haley got in her car she got a call from her cousin Peyton. They been like best friend since they where young .Why you ask because Taylor stole one of the boyfriends.

"Hello"Haley said

"_Hey look haley um I'm moving to tree hill to stay with you so um where's the house at .Peyton said _

"Look I'm staying at a friends house since my parents gave the house to Taylor"haley said

"Ooh well call you later "Peyton said as she hung the phone up

_________________________________________________________________________

"So lucas what was the date like with Haley" Tim said "what's the plan"

"Well I'm thinking I can play haley and see how Nathan likes out"Luke said "But it was good"

"Well there she go Luke better get her "Tim said as they saw haley go to her locker looking for her books.

"Whatever Hey whats up with brooke"Lucas said as she walked in to meet them.

"I'll find out you get haley Lucas" Jake said

"So Haley How was the date with the all-star "Lucas said as he walked behind her

"First it was not a date and Second it was okay"she said turning around

"Only okay because I thought you like the kiss "He said moving closer to her making her be against the lockers.

"What made you think that Scott "she said still against the lockers.

"Because this"He said as he kiss her on the lips. He had his hand on her back and grabbed her hand and moved it to his neck.

When he pulled away he threw a smirk in nate direction and turned back to haley who was clueless.

"Meet me in the tutoring center after school Lucas "she said for only them can hear.

"Sure then Haley James "he said then he whispered Scott before she hit his arm and walked away.

"So Luke was that necessary to kiss Haley in the hallway in front of Nathan"brooke asked nervously

"Why are you caring about what me and Haley do and I can't care about you dating my brother Brooke"Lucas asked

"First he's my ex and second because I like Haley"she said when he look at her crazy she said "as a friend lucas seriously.

"No you and Nate broke up over my account"he said smiling

"No over Haley"she said

"What and why and you better tell me or he will"he said madly

"Haley I living with me because of her parents they gave their house Taylor and Haley doesn't want to live with Chris and Taylor okay luke but don't tell Haley" he said

"Yeah whatever you could have told me but you didn't brooke I'm your best friend and like a brother brooke I have to go okay bye"He said running to the tutoring center  
___________________________________

"Haley why did you lie to me"Nathan

"What are you talking about Nate"she said closing her locker.

"You don't like my brother and I see you kissing him Hales what happen to not talking to him Haley Huh what happen"he said

"Nothing happen Nate"Haley said

"Keep lying hales I can't take this no more were not friends so leave me along"he said

"Nate please your like a brother to me" she said while he was walking away.

When Lucas came to the tutoring center he saw that she wasn't there so he asked where she was and the Gigi said she was outside under a tree earlier.

When he went outside he saw that she was sleep under the tree so he walk over there and picked her up and put her in his car. He was surprised how light she was at first until she wore up."Whats wrong Haley"he asked as she got in his car.

"Its all because of you that me and nate are not friends"she said crying which made him feel sorry.

"Haley look I'm sorry okay but what did he say"Lucas asked

"He think that you and I are dating Lucas thats why"she said

"But he was dating my best friend and why didn't you tell me about you living in brooke"he asked

"Because how you were last year and at the party"she said

"If I prove to that I change will you go on a date with me Haley please"he asked

"Sure"she said

"Great be at my house at 7:00 okay it's a formal party so look formal bye"he said as he pulled to her house not letting her even respond

"Sure and Great"she said sarcastically making him laugh.

Next the formal

the make up

and an unexpected stay


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own _One Tree Hill_. It belongs to Mark Schwahn and the CW. But I will love to own Chad Mitchell Murray.

Summary:What if Lucas was the son Dan picked and Nathan was the good boy. Haley is Nathan best friend and shes like a sister to him. But what happens when she start liking the other brother. This is a Brathan and Laley with a little bite of Jeyton. Haley is kind of not the same girl she's into a lot of other thing.{I'll explain later}

Author's Note: everyone this is my first story please review and give me any pointers. My inspiration to write books came from my best friend Taja so give me so ideas and I love one tree hill. To see the cover for this story to to my page.

CHAPHTER 6: The Scott's Party

"So Haley ever been to one of the Scott's cocktail parties it a hit"Brooke said as they were getting dress.

"No but I'm Lucas date what if Nate comes what will I do"she asked

"I'll watch out for you haley and I know you got it bad for Lucas it's the way you look at him and the way he does you so believe in it for me alright haley"Brooke said

"Now can we go because were done"she said

"No we have to be fashionable late darling"Brooke said

"Brooke I know it is but Nate already mad at me and now I'm going on a date with lucas"Haley said

"Once again why would Nate go Haley really just get ready okay"Brooke said furious with her new best friend for bringing him up.

Haley and Brooke both had cocktail dresses on. Brooke was pink while Haley's was yellow. They both had their hair flowing down their backs. When they arrive at the Scott beach house they were surprised at how good it looked. It looked more like an dream than a party to Haley.

When they step in the house Tim almost ran over Jake to see them."Hey brooke..Oh who is this with you"Tim asked

"It's Haley dim and where's Lucas"Brooke asked

"Oh he's around trying to get away from his dad you know"Tim said looking at Haley

"Yeah okay so can you watch Haley while I go talk to someone"Brooke said nodding at Haley to leave before he turned around.

"Yeah sure bye brooke"He said as he turn around to see Haley but felt dumb as she disappeared.

"You lost someone"Jake said laughing at his best friend who looked dumbfounded.

"Whatever where your girlfriend I thought she was coming up to live with her cousin or something "Tim said sitting down next to Jake.

"Yeah she did but had a mix of plans she said she will be here in a month or so"He said sadly"I'm going to go call her now thanks Tim for messing up my moment"

"That's what I'm here for right"Tim said as Jake walked away.

Haley was walking down the beach when she saw Lucas kicking rock bye the shore. By now she would Have thought he be hooking up with a girl or Caliey but he not._ "Oh my gosh" _Haleythought _"I have feeling for my best friends enemy that can't be right can it oh my gosh I can Wait stop Haley get a hold of your self and go talk to him._

"Penny for your thought"Haley said as she got closer to him.

"Really Haley where is my penny"He said

"It's an expression Lucas really"She said smiling

"Well you want to know then I tell you"He said telling her about what Dan did and how he wish he was Nathan a lot and how his dad pressure him again and again that he might quit the game he love or get kicked off because of his grades.

"Wow"was all she could say Lucas Scott the Lucas Scott was unhappy with his life.

"Wow Haley that's all you can say"He said getting up from where they were sitting and walked away.

"Lucas wait"She said but he kept walking. So haley ran after him when she reached him she was out of breath."Does anyone listen to me when I talked I said wait gosh"she said making Lucas laugh as she said that"What are you laughing at"She said

"You look all sexy when your mad Haley"he said making Haley blush a light shade of red.

"Okay I got my breath back and about the wow I'm sorry she said but was cut off by him saying he was sorry"Lucas let me finish okay she said

"Okay Haley"he said as she glared at him making him laugh again

"Okay about the want to be like Nathan don't because your you and he is him. About your dad I don't know what to say because mine don't care about me either and about quiting the game you love than your stupid. Finally about the failing I will help you but I will say your crazy if your failing reading"She said smiling at him

"Thanks Haley i''m sorry about your parents not caring for you and all"he said trying to give Haley a hug but was interrupted by Brooke running to them.

"Lucas sorry to mess up your moment but we have to go Haley Nathan here"she said

"It's okay bye guys"He said

"Hello can I speak to Peyton please"Jake asked

"_This is her Jake hold on"She said "So what's up loverboy"_

"Nothing blondie"He said"Um there is when are you coming down"

"_In a week or to my cousin and her friend said it was okay look I have to go pack Jake"she said _

"I love you" he said

"_I love you too baby gotta go call me tomorrow"she said as she hung up. _

I know I haven't updated in a while but Peyton should show up after two or more chapters

so tell me what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own _One Tree Hill_. It belongs to Mark Schwahn and the CW. But I will love to own Chad Mitchell Murray.

Summary:What if Lucas was the son Dan picked and Nathan was the good boy. Haley is Nathan best friend and shes like a sister to him. But what happens when she start liking the other brother. This is a Brathan and Laley with a little bite of Jeyton. Haley is kind of not the same girl she's into a lot of other thing.{I'll explain later}

Author's Note: everyone this is my first story please review and give me any pointers. My inspiration to write books came from my best friend Taja so give me so ideas and I love one tree hill. To see the outfits for some chapter go to my author page.

Chapter Seven – The Date It is

Haley was walking out of Brooke house when Lucas pulled up to the house and almost hit Haley."Sorry I didn't see you their"he said laughing

"Whatever Lucas Brooke is not here and I'm late okay"she said coldly

"Wait where is Brooke"He asked

"Oh Luke don't be mad but her and Nate got back together last night sorry"she said

"Oh well I drop you off at school if you want but I'm not going"He said

"Can I hang out with you then since my best friend is not talking to me"She said smiling and making him smile.

"Yeah sure if you want"He said as she got in the car."Where to"he asked

"Debs cafe"she said "What"she said as he gave her a nervous look."It's has a cool roof watch "she said

"Okay"He said

They were there for hours until it was time for everyone to get out of school they just decided they will go to Brooke house.

"So Haley so today was it like a date"he ask looking deeply in her eye's.

"It's whatever you want it to be"She said staring back.

"Well what if I wanted to do this"He said kissing her as they got to her room. She open the door without breaking the kiss and went to the bed. They were so hooked in there make out session they didn't realize brooke was home with Nathan to see why she wasn't at school. They opened the door and that's when Nathan was pissed at Haley and Lucas.

"Haley"Brooke yelled as she saw Nate looking mad and making Haley push Lucas off of her.

"Oh my god"Haley and Lucas said in unison.

"Haley get up"Nate said as he pulled her by the arm.

"Nathan stop that hurt"Haley cried down the stairs.

"Nate let her go"Lucas said

"Shut up Luke"Brooke said coldly

"Nate stop your hurting me"Haley said

"Well your hurting me Haley you knew I didn't like him but you still went out with him Hales what your problem"Nate said letting go of her arm.

"Look Nate I kissed her not the other way around"Lucas said trying to help haley out. He hated seeing her like this she was crying and had mascara running down her face.

"Shut up Lucas why my best friend"Nathan said

"Nate stop it listen to yourself not my best friend Nate your going out with his Nathan no offense Brooke but Nate you were in the same situation Brooke Lucas best friend and you went for Brooke"Haley said walking out the house with Lucas behind her. Leaving Brooke and Nathan alone to think about it.

Haley was running down the street when she stopped at the Beach. Lucas was right behind her. _Just go up to her and tell he how you feel"_Lucas thought.

"A penny for your thoughts"Lucas said repeating the words she said to him the day before.

"Hi"she said

"Look Haley I need to talk to you and please don't cut me off. Haley James will you be my girlfriend"He said

"Is this some kind of joke Luke"Haley said to him.

"No Haley I'm falling for you more and more everyday Haley I don't know what"Lucas said but was cut off bye Haley kissing him.

"You talk to much"She said before he crashed his lips with hers one more time. But they didn't know that Chris Keller was watching for afar.

____________________________

An note

It might be a while before I update because school is starting here on Jan. 6

So I hope you enjoyed the story

Next up

Nate and Lucas fight

Haley ex problems

and Peyton


End file.
